What Would Leo do?
by Kellie Fay
Summary: Leonardo becomes a host for something Bishop is trying to recapture.  Can Raphael trust another government agent to help him and his brothers save Leonardo and the alien?


Lost and Alone:

Leonardo becomes a host for something Bishop is trying to recapture. Can Raphael trust another government agent to help him and his brothers save Leonardo and the alien?

Disclaimer

The TMNT belong to Mirage. My creativity demons insist I borrow them from time to time.

Prior to Aliens Among Us

Bishop stood on the roof of his New York offices, and watched the sun setting past New Jersey. The last few weeks had not been going well. The recent disasters here inspired his superiors to begin an inquiry, and the first inspectors were due any minute. Bishop watched as a jet black limousine drove up to the entrance. The driver exited the car and opened the door for a young blond woman dressed in a smart navy business suit. With a heavy sigh Bishop went downstairs to greet her.

He put on his political face, and smiled warmly at the young woman. "Doctor Chase how pleasant - "

The young woman put her hand up and waved away the greeting. "You can dispense with the pleasantries, Mister Bishop. I'm here to inspect your facilities, and see why you are wasting our taxpayers hard earned dollars."

"Of course," Bishop said biting his tongue. "If you'll come with me Doctor Chase?"

Bishop led her down to his working laboratories. There he showed her his research in genetic engineering, and his investigation of alien life on earth.

"...and of course the bodies are stored in Area Fifty one. The only alien life form we have in storage here is the one too dangerous to move."

Doctor Chase glared at Bishop sternly. "You have an alien life form so dangerous that you don't want to move it from its point of origin in one of the biggest cities in this country?"

"We can't move it!" Bishop insisted. "The last time we tried I lost two of my best men! That thing is a killer!"

"And yet you leave it in the heart of New York City!" Doctor Chase said folding her arms over her chest. "Can I at least see the thing?"

Reluctantly Bishop led her over to a room protected by an electric force field. Bishop put in his key card. The steal door slid away revealing another force field surrounding a small glass container with a glowing ball of light.

Doctor Chase glared at Bishop. "You have all this security for a fire fly?"

"It's not a firefly!" Bishop insisted. "It appeared one night during the Orionids Meteor shower. It possessed five individuals, and rendered them comatose for three months. The last time we attempted to relocate the creature it took over one of my guards. It killed two people and its host was in a coma for nearly six months. Do you really want to be responsible for letting this thing loose again?"

Doctor Case sighed. "Of course not Bishop. Now if I could. –" She was interrupted by the appearance of a strange robot with a holographic head.

"Doctor Stockman," Bishop said his voice dropping five degrees. "May I introduce you to Doctor Chase from the main office in Washington."

Bishop smiled when he saw Doctor Chase's face grow uneasy. Baxter took her small pink hand into his metallic one, causing her to gasp sharply. "Doctor Chase, a pleasure."

"I...I'm sure," She said. She glanced at Bishop obviously pleading for help. "Now Bishop, about your records?"

"Of course," Bishop said with an amused grin. He looked up at Baxter. "Doctor Stockman?" He asked.

"You said that the creature seems to become more active this time of year," Baxter reminded him. "I am here to make detailed observations so I may tell you what your scientists have most certainly missed."

Bishop frowned at Baxter. If his intelligence didn't match his ego, Bishop would have fired him long ago. "Very well Doctor Stockman, carry on. If you'll follow me, Doctor Chase?" The one thing Bishop found that he and Rebecca Chase agreed on is that they didn't want to stay in Baxter Stockman's presence any longer than necessary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Baxter watched Bishop and the pretty young doctor leave. A second later he put the two government agents out of his mind, and began his observations of the small globe of light.

"It is hard to imagine," he said bending down to allow his optics to analyze the creature, "that this tiny creature can be capable of so much destruction."

"Excuse me Doctor Stockman," an aid interrupted his thoughts with a series of forms in his hand. "We need your approval for the purchase of these items."

"Of course," Baxter said absently. He used his static writing attachment to sign the forms. It was so much neater than a simple primitive pen, another one of his protege's, Doctor Chapman's, inventions. A static charge to the ink in the attachment made the signature much neater and crisper. He just applied the light charge to the ink in his attachment when the security alarm began to ring.

"ALERT CONTAINMENT BREACH IN PROGRESS!" Baxter didn't know it, but that small amount of static electricity fed into the containment field, giving the creature inside a way out. It used the static electricity gathered on the glass container to shatter its prison. Then it rode the static charge past the containment field.

Completely startled Baxter jumped back. The small glowing glob of light was now free in the room.

"Look out!" The aid said running for the exit. "It's free!"

Instantly every scientist and soldier in the room ran for the exit. The little ball of light flew around the room randomly for a few seconds before finding an electrical outlet, and riding the line out of the building.

At that moment Bishop and Doctor Chase ran back into the room. "What the hell just happened here?" Bishop demanded.

Ever defensive Baxter complained. "You didn't tell me the creature could use the energy from static discharge to use its telekinetic abilities! It wasn't in any of the reports."

"That's because we didn't know that it could do that sir!" A nearby scientist explained. "It never did anything like that before."

"Great wonderful!" Doctor Chase said sourly. "Bishop, that killer firefly is now loose in New York City! What are we going to do?"

Flatly Bishop answered, "hope we find it before it decides to possess anybody."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Donatello and Michelangelo were sneaking off somewhere on their own. Everyone seemed to know where they were going except for Leonardo. He didn't know why they were keeping it a secret from him, and the fact that even Master Splinter and Raphael were in on this secret and were not telling him was beginning to grate on his nerves. The moment Raphael and Master Splinter were no longer watching him, Leonardo managed to sneak out of the lair, and find his two brothers. They didn't go far. He found them on the roof of April's building with her. She and Donatello were setting up a telescope. Michelangelo was laying lazily nearby on a lawn chair, devouring the contents of a picnic basket April had provided.

"Look I see one!" Michelangelo said pointing upwards into the night sky.

Donatello smiled. "It won't be at its peak until the end of the week, but we should be able to see a few tonight. I just want to make sure the magnification on the telescope is calibrated properly."

Leonardo wondered what they were supposed to be looking at. He began to get a little closer when a hand reached out and grabbed him. "Leave them alone, Leo."

Before he registered who had touched him, Leonardo's katana were out and slashing at the air to his left. It was blocked by a sai which then twisted in its owner's hands, and smoothly disarmed Leonardo of his blade.

"Ow!" Leonardo complained. Privately he was glad that Raphael had been able to disarm him. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he had been startled. Still he was annoyed he had let Raphael get that close in the first place. "I supposed you enjoyed that!" He complained instead.

"Just leave them alone, Leo," Raphael said in that same even tone he had used before. "Donnie wanted to take Mikey out tonight to see the meteor shower."

"Is that what their doing out here?" Leonardo asked sourly. It seemed like a pointless pastime, and it was one that exposed them to the rest of the city. "What for?"

"Cuz they like to!" Raphael said angrily but quietly. "And keep your voice down! I don't want Don and Mikey figuring out that you followed them! They deserve a little distraction now and then!"

"Leonardo was about to argue that they had better things to do than play around watching stars, but Raphael didn't let him begin. "And don't tell me they shouldn't be bothering with looking at shooting stars, Leo. Master Splinter knows where they are, and the reason he let them go off tonight was because Mikey's been moping around all week!"

"He has?" Leonardo had to admit to himself that he hadn't noticed.

"Yes he has," Raphael said sharply. "I don't know what crawled up under your shell and died, but you've been a real kill joy around the lair lately. Everybody's noticed. You used to know how to enjoy life Leo, but ever since we've gotten back to earth you don't wanna have any fun anymore."

Leonardo was about to argue that he had more important things to do than have fun, when Raphael continued. "And now you gonna say that you got better things to do than fool around, but you can't fool us, bro. We thought you'd shake this funk you're in, but you haven't."

"There's nothing to -" Leonardo began when Raphael interrupted him again.

"And now your gonna say that I don't know what I'm talking about." Raphael smirked and folded his arms across his plastron.

"Will you stop that!" Leonardo snapped. He hated when Raphael knew what he was going to say before he said it

"When you start admitting that you have a problem." Raphael said quietly. "You need to talk to somebody before you have a heart attack or something."

From the next roof top Michelangelo called out. "Hey there goes another one Don!"

April laughed. "Make a wish, Mikey!" She called back.

Donatello looked up in mock horror. "Should I be worried that we're about to be buried in chilli cheese nachos?"

"Nah!" Michelangelo laughed. "I gotta better wish than that!" He closed his eyes and with a grin on his face made his wish.

"Do we get to hear it?" April asked.

"Nuh uh!" Michelangelo grinned back. "If I tell, it won't come true."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. Raphael noticed and growled at him. "Leave it alone, Leo! If your not going to lighten up at least let Mikey unwind."

"Fine," Leonardo wasn't in the mood for this nonsense. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. "I'll see you guys –" Leonardo stopped in mid sentence when he saw seven very familiar armed vehicles drive by.

Raphael noticed as well. "Those are Bishops goons!" He said surprised. "What are they doing out here?"

"Hopefully not looking for us," Leonardo muttered with a glare back at his brother. This is why they shouldn't be fooling around with a meteor shower! "I'm going to find out." He dashed off the roof pursuing the armored cars.

From behind him he heard Raphael call out. "Leo! Leo, wait up!" Leonardo ignored his brother and continued his chase.

Instantly Leonardo noticed that whatever Bishop was after it wasn't Donatello or Michelangelo on the roof. Whatever it was it had to be big. The cars were racing around a small tight area as if they were chasing something. _I wonder if one of Bishop's little pets didn't get loose again._ Leonardo thought to himself. If one of Bishop's genetic disasters were loose, it was a threat to his brothers as well as the city.

Suddenly Leonardo saw a small flash of light dart down the street. Right behind it were two of Bishops armored vans. _That's what they're after? It looks like one of Mikey's shooting stars!_ It might have looked like a shooting star, but very quickly Leonardo could see that this ball of light moved like a living thing. _What the shell is that thing?_ He wondered. Leonardo decided that he needed a closer look at whatever it was that they were chasing. He flipped down to a low fire escape and tried to identify the creature. Suddenly the creature did a quick turn into a dead end alley. There was a fire escape in the alley, so Leonardo jumped over to get a better look at what they were chasing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We can't keep chasing the thing all over the city Bishop!" Doctor Chase argued.

"It does get tired," Bishop assured her. "Once it's lost some of its power, we can contain it with a strong magnetic field. Then we can get it back into containment."

"Creature made a left on Cedar Street, sir!" the driver called out.

"After it!" Bishop ordered.

"It seems to be more interesting in running than killing," Baxter said puzzled.

"It's not able to use its telekinetic powers without the electrical brain activity of a human host," Bishop explained. "I didn't know it could use static charges the same way but it should be using more power than it can gather with static now. By running it down like this we don't give it an opportunity to find itself a host."

The alien creature swung down an alley way

"There it turned that way!" Doctor Chase said.

"Follow it!" Bishop called to the driver. The armored car made the turn then slammed on the breaks as it saw the brick wall of the dead end alley. Baxter managed to brace himself and remained standing. Bishop and Doctor Chase fell from their chairs onto the floor of the van.

"Agent Bishop, does that host have to be human?" Baxter asked in a worried tone.

"What other host could it have?" Doctor Chase asked rising to her feet.

Bishop got to his feet, and looked out the windshield at the ninja turtle, Leonardo, staring at the globe of light inches from his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Leo! Leo wait up!" Raphael said annoyed. "Damn it Leo!" Raphael quickly considered his options. He could go after Leo himself who was going after Bishop, or he could ruin Michelangelo and Donatello's evening. He knew Bishop was a fighter. He was even better than Hun and Kurai. Raphael knew that he couldn't take Bishop on his own if Leonardo got himself hurt. He turned back to April's roof where Donatello and April were sitting next to Mikey's lounge chair looking up at the stars. "Damn Leo you owe me for this pal." Raphael muttered. Then he gave two different whistles that carried over to April's roof. Instantly Michelangelo and Donatello sat up.

"Hey it's Raph!" Michelangelo said.

Donatello sighed. "There goes our peaceful evening," he muttered. He and April followed behind Michelangelo who was already moving over to Raphael.

"Hey Raph, what's up? I thought you weren't gonna come," Michelangelo asked.

Raphael looked at Donatello. Neither one had told Michelangelo that Raphael had opted out of star gazing to keep Leonardo from breaking the party up. "I wasn't, but I ran into a little problem with that favor I was doing for Don."

"Where's Leo?" Donatello asked sourly.

"Huh?" Michelangelo asked.

Deciding the faster that he and Donatello talked the fewer questions Mikey would get answered directly. Raphael said, "He saw a squad of Bishop's goons chasing something up the street. He went after them alone, but I wasn't crazy to go off after him without backup."

Donatello nodded concern quickly replacing annoyance. "At least one of you were thinking," he said with a smile.

April frowned. This was a surprise to her. "Leo went off by himself. That's not like him."

"He hasn't been acting like himself for a while, April." Raphael said worriedly. "I don't know what's eating him. At first I thought it was funny, but now I'm starting to worry about him."

"I'm there," Michelangelo said with a sigh.

"Ditto," Donatello agreed. "Come on, we'd better go find him before he gets in over his head."

Raphael and Michelangelo nodded. April moved to go with them, but Donatello pushed her back. "No April, you'd better stay here."

April frowned annoyed at the three. "Now wait just a minute! If you -"

"April Leo is chasing after Bishop! We've only scored draws with him with either Master Splinter's help or somebody else's. If something happens to us we'll need you where you can get help." Donatello explained anxiously.

April folded her arms and looked sour, but didn't argue with the assessment. "All right, but at the first sign that you're in over your heads . . . " She said.

"We'll call." Donatello agreed. He reached into his duffle bag, and pulled out his scanner. "Okay I've got Leo's signal. Lets go."

It was a quick hop across the lower edge of Manhattan before they found Leonardo ducking down into a fire escape. "There he goes." Michelangelo said.

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Donatello asked Raphael.

Raphael tried to read Leonardo's body language. "It's like he's looking for something," he said.

"Maybe the same thing Bishops boys are after," Michelangelo said, "look!"

Raphael leaned over the edge of the roof, and saw two of Bishop's armored cars going after what looked like a firefly.

"Whoah! Don, they're chasing a shooting star!" Michelangelo said.

Donatello shook his head. "Meteors don't fly in evasive patterns, Mikey. It has to be something alive."

"An alien Don?" Raphael asked. Donatello shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly the ball of light made a turn into the same alley Leonardo was hiding in, and hovered just a few inches from Leonardo's face. The two cars following it screeched to a halt. Out of the roof of the lead car Bishop and a woman Raphael hadn't seen before appeared.

"No!" Bishop said. Then sternly to Leonardo he said. "Get away from it! It's vicious!"

He was warning Leonardo off? Raphael wasn't sure what to think about that until he saw the small ball of yellow white light suddenly struck Leonardo between the eyes, causing him to close his eyes and wince. The light vanished completely the moment it struck Leonardo.

The look on Bishop's face was one of complete horror. "It's found a host!" Bishop said.

"A host?" Donatello echoed. There was a slight tremble to his voice.

Raphael's complete attention was on Leonardo. For some reason in that instant he remembered when Michelangelo had been possessed by a spirit. When he had looked into his brother's eyes, he could tell instantly that whoever was in control of Michelangelo's body wasn't his brother.

Leonardo opened his eyes, and Raphael felt a shiver go down the inside of his shell. He watched as Leonardo's face transformed to hold an expression he never saw before. Leonardo went from puzzled to afraid to angry in a heartbeat. His eyes went from their normal color to a golden yellow to an angry yellow green. Leonardo made a gesture and the nearest armored car rose into the air and few down the street crashing into the building Raphael and the others were standing on.

"Woah!" Michelangelo gripped the edge of the roof. Above they could feel the impact of the armored car against the building. "Did Leo do that?"

"That ain't Leo anymore, Mikey," Raphael said. He squeezed the edge of the roof to release some of his tension. "Whatever Bishop was chasing got inside of him somehow!"

"So what do we do now Raph?" Donatello asked.

Inwardly Raphael winced. _No! I can't do this. I can't be Leo for Don and Mikey. Leo, why did you have to check out on us?_ Granted getting possessed wasn't Leonardo's fault but if he hadn't gone off without anyone maybe this wouldn't have happened. Still Raphael took a deep breath, and tried to think what would Leonardo do if it was one of them.

Leonardo made the decision easier by leaping straight up and floating up to the roof. He then took off towards the east. From below Bishop and the woman along with Baxter Stockman crawled out of the shattered van.

"After Leo! Now!" Raphael barked. Donatello and Michelangelo didn't need any other encouragement. All three of them jumped across the rooftops keeping Leonardo in their sights. From below Raphael could see Bishop's team doing the same thing.

Leonardo was running for his, or it's, life. When he couldn't make the jump he managed somehow to fly over there. "Woah!" Michelangelo said as Leonardo made the fourth impossible leap. "How the shell is Leo doing that?"

"That creature inside of him can throw around multi ton armored cars like their softballs," Donatello said as they all raced to catch up. "Lifting Leonardo's body can't be very hard for it."

"So Leo can fly now?" Michelangelo said with a smile.

Raphael shook his head. "Mikey how many times do I have to tell you? That thing Bishop was chasing is controlling Leo now!"

"Look!" Donatello said to prevent the pair from quarreling. "Bishop is trying to shoot Leo!"

Raphael looked back down. Bishop was in another armored car that had missile launchers. The missiles were armed and ready to fire.

"Leo!" Michelangelo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Look out!"

Leonardo did turn around as the missiles were fired. With only a gesture the creature inside of Leonardo turned the missiles back on the truck that fired them. The truck overturned. Baxter Stockman forced open the side of the truck, and escaped. He was followed by a woman none of the turtles had seen before. Bishop's head could clearly be seen from the opening in the top of the truck, but he seemed pinned under the truck. He was unable to move or free his hands.

"Perfect!" Raphael said. "If you two can keep his buddies from stopping me I'd like to have a little talk with Bishop about his friend while he's pinned down."

"On it!" Donatello said as he and Raphael jumped down to a fire escape.

Behind them Michelangelo said. "You got it!"

Raphael landed right next to Bishop and pushed back two of his soldiers Michelangelo on his left forced a few more of them back. On his right Donatello had his bo brandished at a very familiar figure.

"Well well well, Doctor Stockman. Cool new body can I take it apart to see how it works?"

"I should have known," Baxter said with a scowl. "You always travel in groups."

"What are these creatures?" The woman demanded. She wasn't really freaking out. She seemed more amazed and annoyed than frightened of them. When she tried to step forward, Donatello altered his stance to include her in his guard.

"Sorry we just need to have a little chat with your boss."

The strange woman left amazed behind. Now she was just annoyed. "He is NOT my boss," she snapped.

It looked like a stalemate for the time being so Raphael decided he needed to talk to Bishop now while he was still pinned under the truck before the reinforcements showed up. "Now Bishop," he said as he embedded his sai in the cement millimeters away from Bishop's ear. "You're gonna tell me all about that little pet of yours that's inside of my brother."

"I don't know anything more other than what you just saw!" Bishop said, struggling and obviously angry. "We found it during a meteor shower like this one. It uses electrical impulses from static charges and human brains to fuel its telekinetic abilities, and it's killed my men before."

"My condolences," Raphael said as sarcastically as he could. "How do we get it out of Leo?"

"The only way I know of," Bishop said with a sneer, "Is to feel the creature more electricity than it can handle." Bishop smirked at Raphael "If you want your brother back in one piece you'll have to let me catch him!"

"In your dreams Bishop!" Raphael growled. "And you better tell me everything you know about that thing right now. I'm not known for my patience."

Bishop glared right back at Raphael. "Neither am I."

The sound of trucks could be clearly heard in the distance.

"Uh Raph," Michelangelo asked. "Could you and Bishop wrap up this little love fest thing now? I think we've got some more party crashers."

Raphael didn't want to leave. He knew that Bishop knew more about that creature than he was telling them, but he also knew that they couldn't afford to get captured. _Man what would Leo do right now? _

The armored car pulled up, and aimed something that reminded Raphael of the giant electro shock weapons Bishop used at their first meeting.

"Raph!" Michelangelo said panicked

"Never mind these three!" Bishop ordered his men. "Fire at the one hosting the alien!"

"No!" Michelangelo said. He looked up at Leonardo. "Leo, look out!"

Leonardo frowned in anger. He pushed his left hand into the air as if to make a strike and the barrel of the tazer cannon bent backwards on itself.

"Oh my!" Baxter said chagrined.

"Amazing!" Donatello said.

Leonardo gestured again this time sweeping his hand across his body. The armored car began to rise into the air and fly towards them all.

"No Leo don't it's us!" Donatello said horrified.

Only Michelangelo saw the split second change in Leonardo's expression. The angry look went to one of fear, and a silent "no" formed on his lips. Suddenly the truck, speeding towards them, veered over their heads. It missed them, but Raphael and the others felt the rush of air as the truck flew inches above their scalps, slamming into a nearby building instead.

"Woah!" Raphael said as he saw the truck flying over his head. He looked back at Leonardo who frowned sadly, and vanished over the edge of the roof. Raphael let his breath come out in a sigh, and turned his attention back to his captive.

"We ain't got a lot of time to talk, Bishop," Raphael said. "Maybe, if that thing is as dangerous as you say it is I'll think about making sure it ends up back in your hands. But we're going after Leo now! So tell us everything you know."

With a sneer on his face Bishop answered, "We've had that thing in containment for twenty years, and we've never been able to learn anything about it except for what I told you."

"Then I guess my brothers and I are in for a little alien 101," Raphael said. "Later Bishop." To his brothers he said, "Don, Mikey, we're out of here."

"Gotcha Raph," Donatello said sharply.

"Will do!" Michelangelo answered with a nod. The three took off in separate directions, and joined up only a few feet away from where they left Bishop. Raphael gave the signal that they should be silent and listen. Baxter was now using his mechanical body to pry Bishop from the armored truck.

"Who were they?" The woman asked. looking around.

"They, my dear Doctor Chase, are the most troublesome mutants on the face of the earth." Baxter said finally freeing Bishop.

"The mutant turtle creatures in your reports?" Doctor Chase looked around again. "Somehow I thought they would be taller." Bishop glared at her as he got to his feet. "So how are we going to stop them from interfering with us hunting down your little pet?"

"We're not going to," Bishop said dusting himself off. "We're going to let the turtles do the dirty work for us. They'll find a way to bring the fourth turtle to them, and then we can get them all."

_In your dreams Bishop!_ Raphael thought savagely. He motioned to the others to move away.

"What do we do now Raph?" Michelangelo asked, once they were far enough away.

"We follow Leo," Raphael said firmly.

"I wouldn't Raph," Donatello said with a sigh. "That's what Bishop wants."

"We can't just let Bishop get Leo!" Raphael insisted.

"But if we find Leo, Bishop will use us to get him," Donatello reminded him.

Raphael thought. "Mikey next to Leo you're the best at tracking. Keep up with Leo but don't chase after him. Don you and April get together and see what you can find out about Bishop and his little pet."

"And what are you gonna do," Michelangelo asked. Raphael wasn't sure if Michelangelo was just tense or he was resentful that it seemed that Raphael took charge.

_Well if they keep asking me what to do I'm gonna tell them,_ Raphael said to himself. "I've got an idea," he said. "Stay in touch!"With that he moved silently from the shadows disappearing around a corner.

Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other, shrugged, and went their separate ways

Michelangelo didn't have any trouble tracking down Leonardo. He knew Raphael was right when he said not to chase, Leonardo. Michelangelo kept to the shadows and watched his possessed brother as he moved through the city. Bishop told them that the creature was a killer, but murderers no matter the species always had an aura about them that a ninja could sense. This creature did not give out such a feeling. In fact this creature seemed almost innocent at times. The being's expression reminded Michelangelo of the Nanobot creature. It seemed confused and lost, not angry. Michelangelo suspected it only attacked them because Bishop was around. He remembered angrily how Bishop had treated Master Splinter, Leatherhead, his brothers, and himself when captured. If this creature had been in Bishop's control for years, he could see where it would be upset.

Leonardo had stopped, and was hiding between two buildings. If Michelangelo didn't know that Raphael was right in saying Leonardo was possessed, he would swear that Leonardo was fine. His body language hadn't changed an iota. It was his expression that betrayed the fact that Leonardo wasn't in control of his body. Was Leonardo aware of what was going on at all? Was he in communication with the creature controlling him? Michelangelo suspected that he was. When Donatello cried out the truck flew over their heads instead of striking them. Didn't that mean that Leonardo had stopped the creature from attacking them?

Michelangelo watched as Leonardo scanned the area for followers. Michelangelo held very still in the shadows to keep his brother from finding him. Leonardo was still moving like his old self, but he wasn't being as vigilant as he should be. Still Leonardo's behavior reminded Michelangelo to watch out for followers himself. He glanced around at every possible hiding place looking for one of Bishops boys following him. To his surprise he did have a follower. The woman who was with Bishop when this whole mess started was hiding about a block away obviously keeping an eye not on Leonardo but on himself.

"Great," Michelangelo mumbled. Now he had to keep an eye on both Leonardo and his tagalong.

He glanced back over to Leonardo. He had his hand out in front of himself, and his eyes were narrowed in concentration. Michelangelo wondered what he was doing, when he saw the manhole cover begin to float above the street revealing the passage back to their own territories.

"Oh man," Michelangelo muttered to himself. "I do not need a tagalong right now if Leo is going below." How was he going to shake Bishop's agent so he could keep following Leonardo? Suddenly a thought occurred to Michelangelo. What if Leo or whatever was inside of him, was trying to return home? If someone was following both of them, they could lead Bishop right to the lair.

Michelangelo decided that a call on the Shell Cell was in order. He flipped out his Shell Cell and hit the speed dial to Raphael.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This was the hardest thing Raphael ever had to do in his life. Silently he entered the Lair and looked around. Splinter was watching the television. Raphael coughed and Splinter turned to face him. "Raphael," Instantly the aged rat noticed Raphael's unease. "My son, what is the matter."

Raphael took a deep breath and knelt down next to the couch at Splinter's side. "Sensei, we've got a big problem. Leo's in trouble."

Splinter sighed. "I know your brother's behavior lately has been troubling, but-"

"No Master Splinter," Raphael tried to explain. "Leo's in real trouble this time." He went on to explain the situation to his father.

Once Raphael was done, Splinter's face grew serious. "Do you think Leonardo is in danger from this creature?"

"I don't know," Raphael said worriedly. "I mean I think Leo was just there and available, and I don't think it would mean to hurt him, but Bishop said that the thing has killed his people before"

"Can we trust anything that Bishop says?" Splinter said worriedly.

"I don't think he lied to us," Raphael said. "He knows we've got a better chance of catching Leo than he does, especially if Leo's new little friend keeps using him to fling trucks around. I just don't think he's told us everything. That's why Don and April are trying to hack his records." Raphael took in another deep breath, and rose to his feet to take a few steps away. "Sensei, if it comes to us hunting Leo down on foot, I mean Mikey's good, but you know all of us inside and out. We might need your help in finding Leo and getting him back to normal."

Splinter eyed Raphael up and down. "Asking for my help was not an easy thing to do for you, Raphael. I am quite pleased that you decided that you were not too proud to come to me."

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "I'm not Leo, sensei. I know I'm in over my head. Don and Mikey keep asking me what we should be doing and I don't really know! If we're gonna save Leo, we're gonna need your help."

"And you shall have it my son." Splinter said. "First we should - " He was interrupted by Raphael's Shell Cell ringing.

Raphael plucked his shell cell out of his belt and flipped it open. "Okay what now?"

"Raph?" Michelangelo's voice came though sounding a bit nervous. "Raph, I've got a problem."

Instantly Raphael put away his own fears and insecurities. _Oh man does Leo do that all the time?_ "Talk to me Mikey,"

Michelangelo's answer was almost a whisper. "I can't be sure, but I think Leo is influencing our little friend. We're in the sewers, and we're not alone."

"Any sign that Leo is in control?" Raphael asked.

"Not really," Michelangelo answered with a sigh. "He's still being cautious. Whatever is controlling him can't find a ninja hiding, but it hasn't found the tag along we both picked up either."

"Where are you Mikey?" Raphael asked

"I think we're under eighth and Broadway," Michelangelo said. "Leo is heading straight for home though."

Splinter frowned worried. "We had best impeded Leonardo's progress, before he unknowingly leads a stranger to our home!"

Raphael nodded. "We're on our way Mikey. Try to stall Leo from getting over here."

"Will do Raph," Michelangelo answered. He then shut off the link.

Raphael sighed and looked at Splinter. There didn't need to be any words between them. Splinter nodded. They had to move fast before Leonardo came dangerously close to the lair.

When they reached Broadway and eighth street, they didn't see Leonardo, Michelangelo or their follower. Raphael knowing it would be disaster for Michelangelo's shell cell to ring at the moment Raphael called Donatello. "Donnie, If I call Mikey to find his location I'll give him away. Can you use one of your fancy tricks to find him for me?"

"On it," Donatello said. After a few seconds Donatello said. "Mikey is seven blocks south of your direction. We managed to hack into part of Bishops system before he blocked us. He was right in saying that they didn't know much about our little alien hitchhiker, but here's a bit of news. This thing seems to become majorly active during the Orinidid Meteor shower, and that's when they caught the thing."

"And this is important because?" Raphael asked annoyed.

Over the shell cell Raphael could hear Donatello sigh. "Raph that's the same meteor shower that Mikey and I were setting up to watch tonight! This is the time where this creature becomes most active, and this is when they caught it! I think -"

"Don," Raphael cut Donatello off before his brother could begin a full explanation. "Don I don't' got time to hear theories. Leo is in the sewers, and Mikey's sure he's got a tail. We have to get to him now. Get your shell in gear, and get down here just in case it's Bishop."

Instantly Donatello was all business. "Gotcha Raph. I'll be there in a jiff."

The moment Raphael was off the shell cell Splinter said, "Raphael, Leonardo's scent is near, as is Michelangelo's, and a human female."

_A female? I wonder if it's Bishop's girlfriend,_ Raphael wondered. He nodded at Master Splinter, and followed behind his sensei as they moved through the sewers following Splinters nose.

They came to the end of a tunnel and saw Leonardo seated in a lotus position with his back resting against a large water pipe. He seemed to be confused, looking up at the top of the sewers sadly.

Movement to their left caught Raphael's attention. It was Michelangelo. He waved to get their attention then signaled Raphael to look to his right.

In a small runoff pipe a foot from the fall crouched the woman Raphael saw earlier with Bishop.

"That's the lady that was with Bishop when they started chasing that thing," Raphael whispered to his sensei.

Splinter nodded. "I will see if I can get Leonardo to come to me. You and Michelangelo see to the woman, but do not harm her. She may be of some use to us."

Raphael agreed. He gave a quick signal to Michelangelo who nodded and disappeared into a shadow. Raphael glanced over at Leonardo who didn't appear to notice him and Splinter. Splinter moved off into a nearby side tunnel, and then began making a soft small noise that seemed very familiar to Raphael.

Leonardo heard the sound to an odd puzzled expression crossed his face. He started to move into the tunnel following the sound. Once Leonardo was far enough away that he wouldn't be disturbed by small sounds, Raphael signaled Michelangelo to surround and go low. Raphael knew that the signal would tell Michelangelo which ambush attack he wanted. Michelangelo nodded with an evil grin. Raphael then counted down with his hands. 3 - 2 - 1 ...

_Now!_ Raphael went high. Michelangelo went low. Coming from opposite sides they should have been able to easily knock the woman off her feet and overpower her.

To their surprise the Woman somehow sensed them coming and ducked away from them. Always able to think on his feet best, Raphael suddenly went down low and kicked her legs out from under her. Michelangelo adapted fast and went for Raphael's original position across her chest. Before he could pin her, however, the woman threw her hand up in Michelangelo's face. She didn't touch him, but Michelangelo was thrown backwards and collapsed to the ground stunned.

"Mikey!" Raphael shouted he then went from where he had tackled the woman's legs to holding her himself. She flung her hand up in front of Raphael as she had with Michelangelo. Suddenly a single stabbing pain pierced Raphael's forehead between his eyes blinding him.

_No!_ Raphael didn't know what hit him, it felt like a physical attack, but he was sure that the woman had not touched him. Either way he could still feel the sensation of a knife between his eyes. Acting on pure instinct Raphael forced his mind past the pain. Suddenly he could see again. He was on top of the woman pinning her arms to the floor. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be in pain.

Michelangelo was on the side recovering quickly from his attack. He quickly moved over to help Raphael. "Man!" Michelangelo said with feeling. "What did she hit me with?"

Raphael wasn't sure. It didn't appear to have been anything physical. Her attack had been purely mental and somehow Raphael had thrown it right back at her.

"Don't know," he said sounding very shocked and taken aback. "Whatever it was I think I hit it back to her. You okay Mikey?"

Michelangelo blinked and shook his head out. "I will be as soon as the spots in front of my eyes go away."

The woman began to come too. She winced and shook her head out. "Just my luck," she muttered to herself. "The first time I try a psi strike and I find someone who can throw them back."

"Serves you right," Raphael said sourly. "As long as your working for Bishop you are on our list of people who piss me off!"

The woman opened her eyes and looked at Raphael crossly. "I don't work for Bishop." She shot back.

"That's not how we see it girl," Michelangelo said. "To us it looks like you and Bishop were all buddy buddy hunting down your little shooting star thingie."

"The alien is a hazard to the city," The woman said still sounding annoyed. "I'm special agent Doctor Rebecca Chase. I work for the Department of Special projects. I have to determine if Bishop's program is worth the time and resources we're putting into it. My superiors are very interested in what Bishop is doing and if we can do without him."

"Wait, you work for Bishop's bosses?" Michelangelo asked eagerly. "Is that why you have super powers?"

Doctor Chase looked a little embarrassed now. "I don't have super powers," she said. "I'm a low grade telepath. That's why I investigate Bishop, and others in our government like him. I know what they're not telling anyone else."

"You're investigating Bishop?" Michelangelo could scarcely contain his joy. "Does that mean if we tell you all about the stuff Bishop's done to us it will get him in lots and lots of trouble?"

Now Doctor Chase smiled mischievously. "I'm not terribly fond of Bishop, but I'd really need to know about the situation here." She looked at them both in turn. "And It would help your case if you helped me retrieve the alien that's loose now in the city."

Raphael thought. "Maybe," he said not wishing to trust this woman. "If you can convince me that this alien thing really is dangerous, and not just scared out of its wits. Right now we have a problem too, because the thing you're after is inside of our brother right now, and we'd like to have him back in one piece."

Doctor Chase nodded thoughtfully. "I can see your point. You're concerned for your family, just as I'm concerned for my people."

"Don't get us wrong, Doc," Michelangelo said relaxing a bit. "We've saved the city before, lots of times. We'll probably save it again, and like Raph said if your blob of light alien is dangerous maybe we'll hand it over, but Leo comes first."

"So do we have a truce?" Doctor Chase asked.

Raphael wasn't sure how to answer. Suddenly they heard a pain filled cry fill the tunnels around them. Instantly he knew the identity of the voice.

"Sensei!" both Raphael and Michelangelo called out simultaneously. Ignoring the woman Michelangelo, and Raphael raced towards the sound. The echos bouncing off the walls might confuse humans wandering around the sewers, but Raphael and Michelangelo were raised down here, and they knew how sounds traveled down here. They knew where Master Splinter was.

They made the turn into the correct tunnel. They saw Splinter collapsed on the floor with Leonardo standing over him. Leonardo looked shocked and confused and frightened.

"Leo!" Michelangelo said horrified. "What did you do?"

Leonardo looked up at them tears starting to well up in his eyes. Almost surprised he took his hand, rubbed his eyes, then looked at the tears on his fingers in wonder.

_Man this thing isn't Leo,_ Raphael reminded himself. _Bishop said this thing killed his people, but damn it! Leo is in there somewhere. What the shell am I supposed to do?_

From behind Raphael, Doctor Chase said softly, "It didn't mean to hurt the rat creature. I...I think it tried to communicate with him. It's just as upset about him collapsing as you are."

That tiny bit of information calmed Raphael. Whatever happened to Splinter was an accident. If the alien was upset about hurting Splinter then maybe there was some of Leonardo in there too.

Michelangelo must have had the same thought. "Leo?" he asked tentatively. "Leo, I know you didn't mean to hurt Master Splinter. Why don't we sit down here and talk it over."

Very slowly Michelangelo and Raphael began to circle Leonardo. Suddenly aware that they were trying to prevent him from escaping, Leonardo shook his head firmly, his eyes began to glow yellow again, and he made a pushing gesture away from them.

It felt as if a brick wall had slammed into Raphael. It forced him, Michelangelo, and Doctor Chase five feet back into the wall of the tunnel. Once the entrance to the passage was clear, Leonardo ran off back into the murky darkness of the sewers.

Raphael saw stars when his body collided with the wall of the tunnel. A second later there were arms around him supporting him, helping him to his knees. Raphael blinked twice. He couldn't make out who was holding him, but the arms were green, and there was a purple stripe across the head.

"Don?"

"Easy, Raph," Donatello said soothingly. "You hit the wall pretty hard."

Michelangelo was recovering from the attack quicker than the others. Raphael's vision was still blurry, but when he saw Michelangelo on his feet he said. "Same as before Mikey. Tail him, but don't let him know your following. We'll catch up later."

"Will do!" Michelangelo said as he ran off after Leonardo.

Donatello was trying to help Raphael to stand, but Raphael pushed him away. "I'm fine Don, check on Master Splinter." Once Donatello was away from him, Raphael checked on Doctor Chase. She was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Ow," she complained. "This is why I hate field work."

"You and me both," Raphael muttered. She was fine, so Raphael turned his attention to Master Splinter. The aged rat was beginning to regain consciousness, but something was wrong. Splinter's hackles were up, something Raphael had only seen only twice before in his life. Both times it was when Splinter was very frightened, or very angry. "Sensei," Raphael asked gently. "Are you all right?"

"R . . . Raphael?" Splinter opened his eyes, and shuddered as the fur on the back of his neck went down. "It is a child! Nothing more than a lost and terrified child!"

Raphael stared down at his father and sensei baffled. Splinter shook with force of his emotions.

Gingerly Donatello said, "Master Splinter?"

"He's talking about the alien," Doctor Chase said joining them. "I think."

Splinter nodded then took a deep breath to center himself. "The mind within Leonardo's body is nothing more than a small child, a tortured and abused child who has been lost and separated from her family for many many years."

"Did it attack you?" Donatello asked.

Splinter shook his head no forcefully. "No, Donatello. The being wished to communicate with me, but the force of it's mind overwhelmed me. It...it does not think as we do, and it could not gentle it's sending enough for me."

"How long will it take you to assimilate what you did get from the creature," Doctor Chase asked.

Splinter looked up at the woman confused. Donatello simply looked annoyed. "Why do you want to know?" Donatello snapped back.

"She don't care about Bishop," Raphael explained. "She's just worried about the alien thing. She'll even listen to our side of what Bishop's been doing." Then Raphael thought about it and turned to her. "Could you read that thing's mind?"

"Not exactly," Doctor Chase said. "I didn't really get thoughts so much as I got images and concepts. It wasn't exactly the kind of communication I'm used to. Like your friend here said, it thinks differently than others." She looked at Splinter. "I do sense that the being gave you more information than you've processed yet."

Splinter dropped into deep thought. "Yes, there may be more in my mind that I can access at the moment. I must go meditate."

"Go with him Don," Raphael said. "Me and the Doc here are gonna track down Mikey."

Donatello looked at her, then back at Raph. "You're taking her with you?"

"She followed Mikey down here." Raphael explained. "She says she's a telepath, so I'm guessing that she can track either Mikey or the being somehow."

"I was tracking the being," She admitted. "Its mind is very different from any other mind I've ever sensed so it was easy."

"She works with Bishop," Donatello said firmly. "We can't trust her!"

Doctor Chase sighed. "For the last time I don't work WITH that sleeze! I'm from a branch of the government that makes sure guys like Bishop do what they're supposed to! Obviously from what I'm hearing he's not."

Donatello was surprised at the vehemence in her tone. Raphael said, "I don't trust her Donnie, but right now she might be our only hope of getting in contact with Leo. That thing was just trying to talk to Master Splinter and it flattened him. We may need Doctor Chase and her telepathic powers to even try to talk to this thing."

Donatello didn't look convinced. "What would you say if I told you that I thought that this government telepath was influencing your thoughts."

"If she was to attack Raphael in that manner," Splinter said firmly. "She would have influenced you as well, and there would be no mistrust in any of us."

"Raphael turned and faced Doctor Chase with a frown. "Just for the record Doc, I don't trust you, not as far as I could throw you. But you are a telepath, and right now I'm running out of ideas on how to save my brother. Can you talk to that thing?"

Doctor Chase sighed. "There's only one way to find out. My telepathy is mostly line of sight. I'll have to be able to see the creature to see if I can get anything more than what I got this time."

Raphael sighed and bit his lip pensively. He didn't want to trust this lady who could read their minds, but he didn't have much of a choice. They needed her help. He glanced over at Master Splinter who caught his glance, and nodded slowly once.

"Okay like I said, you're with me Doc. Don, you stay with Master Splinter. If he gets any ideas about that thing I wanna be the first to know."

Donatello sighed, but didn't argue. "All right Raph, but be careful."

Raphael touched fists with his brother. "Always, Donnie," he said. Then to Doctor Chase he said, "All right Doc, Lets see if we can't catch up to Mikey and our little glowing friend."

After ten minutes of roaming around the sewers Raphael had to admit he didn't know where Michelangelo and the alien with Leonardo were. He called Donatello on the Shell Cell. "Don, give me a 20 on Mikey. Do you know where he is?"

Donatello's voice came back through the shell Cell. "I think he's above ground now. He's about two miles north west of your current location."

"Will do, Don," Raphael said. "Come on Doc, we gotta go uptown."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michelangelo was getting winded now. It was getting harder and harder to follow Leonardo. Every so often the alien possessed turtle would simply take to the air and go far out of Michelangelo's reach.

_Man, what I wouldn't give to have the Silver Sentry show up right about now._ Michelangelo was so busy watching Leonardo's next move he missed a small rain gutter on the rooftop and tripped. The moment he felt the gutter hit his foot he expected to hit the roof with his face, but some mysterious force picked him up and pulled him away. There was nothing holding him up.

"Yeow!" Michelangelo cried in fear and panic. He could feel something like a strong blanket surrounding his entire body, but he couldn't see anything. The force lifted him into the air and gently landed him on top of the rooftop where Leonardo was waiting.

"I'm not squashed! Whoo hoo!" Michelangelo cheered happily. He then looked at Leonardo or more specifically the entity within Leonardo, who was staring at Michelangelo confused.

Michelangelo laughed a little self conscious. He wasn't supposed to be seen. "Um well I guess I have you to thank for not letting me trip huh Leo?" Leonardo gave him this puzzled look causing Michelangelo to sigh. "Yeah I keep forgetting you're not Leo are you? So do you have a name or anything? If Leo hasn't told you yet I'm Mikey!"

To his surprise Leonardo expression changed from puzzled to pleased. It was the first smile Michelangelo had seen on Leonard in a long time, even if that smile wasn't his. "Mikey," Leonardo said, as if trying out the sound of the name.

Michelangelo smiled back broadly. "Yeah that's right, Mikey."

"Mikey," Leonardo repeated. "Michelangelo, prankster, trickster, silly, undisciplined, unfocused, goofy, childish . . . "

Michelangelo sighed again. _Yep for sure Leo has been telling this thing loads about me._

To his comfort though the creature finished with, "caring, comfort, light in darkness, smiling, friend, brother."

_Okay so Leo got some good stuff about me in there too._ "Yep that's me!" Michelangelo said pleasantly. Suddenly he realized. "Hey so you understand our language! Awesome!"

Leonardo looked at him puzzled again.

Michelangelo sighed. "Or maybe not." He tried to read Leonardo's expression but he wasn't sure what the creature inside of his brother was confused about. "Can you understand what I'm saying? Is like Leo helping you with our language or something?"

Leonardo tilted his head and looked at Michelangelo quizzically. "Leo?" It asked.

"Yeah you know, Leo," Michelangelo answered hopeful that he could have a conversation with this creature somehow. "You know the guy who's body you happen to be in right now? You said it before Leo's my brother."

"Leo," The creature repeated again. "Leonardo, eldest, first, ninja, leader, guardian, protector."

"Yeah that's him!" Michelangelo said growing excited that he was able to communicate with the being. "Can you let me talk to him? I mean we are worried about him."

Leonardo scrunched up his face confused again. For several seconds he looked thoughtful then shook his head no. "Leo, Leonardo, eldest, first ninja, leader, guardian, protector: sleep, slumber, dream, unconscious, unaware, unknowing oblivious."

Michelangelo nodded. "I get it, I think. You're telling me that Leo's sleeping right now while your in control."

The creature nodded as well then it raised its head as if sensing some unseen danger. "Others, more, bad, dark, foe, enemy," It's voice growing harder and more angry by the minute. "Bishop"

"Oh shell," Michelangelo muttered. "Bishop is coming here?"

The creature frowned, growing more angry by the second. "Bishop, killer, torturer, murderer, butcher, slaughterer, slayer."

"I think I get it," Michelangelo said, "He's not too high up on our list of favorite people either. Come on we gotta book!"

Suddenly a helicopter dropped from the sky, and slid open to reveal Bishop, Baxter Stockman, and a tazer cannon.

Michelangelo gulped. "You know, I think I can see things from your point of view," he said to the alien. He knew that the alien and Leo were both perfectly capable of looking out for themselves, but he really didn't want the creature to start throwing the helicopter around telekinetically. He didn't want Bishop to fire that cannon either. He pushed Leonardo and the alien behind him while he brandished his nunchucks knowing they were useless against the cannon.

"Step away from the alien Michelangelo," Bishop said. "We're not interesting in you or your brothers tonight."

"Alien?" Michelangelo tried to think of something clever. "Sorry we got rid of your little alien problem didn't we Leo. It flew over the river to Jersey why don't you look for it there."

Bishop frowned.

"Bishop, killer, torturer, murderer, butcher, slaughterer, slayer, knows, thinks, understands Michelangelo friend, brother, Lies, dissembles, untruths, fibs." The creature within Leonardo said.

" I didn't really need you to tell me that." Michelangelo said with a sigh.

"Stand away from the alien," Bishop said again.

"Not even if you say pretty please with cream and sugar on top!" Michelangelo taunted.

Bishop didn't appreciate Michelangelo's sense of humor. "Neutralize the extra turtle" Bishop said.

From behind Michelangelo Leonardo's voice cried out in anger. As Baxter tried to fire the cannon the creature raised its arms and the helicopter was forced back up into the air. The helicopter flew into a nearby building crashing into it and damaging the rotors. The helicopter began to fall out of the sky.

"No!" Michelangelo ran to the edge of the roof, and saw the helicopter falling down to the street below. "No, you can't let that chopper fall!" Michelangelo said frantically. "There could be innocent people down there! You gotta stop it!"

Leonardo looked confused at first, but its bafflement quickly turned into distress. "No," it said, the first time Michelangelo had heard it say only one word. It closed its eyes and raised its hands above its head and the helicopter floated back into view.

"Good," Michelangelo breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we gotta put it somewhere where it won't hurt people." He looked over to where the East River lay between Manhattan and Brooklyn. "Over there, in the river," he said with a grin. "I'm pretty sure if Bishop can kick the shell out of us that he's probably a decent swimmer." When the creature looked at him puzzled Michelangelo said, "Put the chopper down there, in the water, okay?"

The being nodded and moved the helicopter over to the water where it dropped it with a huge splash.

"Good," Michelangelo said relaxing a bit. "Come one we gotta make ourselves scarce before Bishop and his boys come back."

He managed to lead the creature over to Central Park. Once in the deeply wooded park he found an old above ground sewer tunnel to hide in.

"Man, that was close," Michelangelo said. He peered out of the sewer pipe. "We're safe now for a little while." He turned back to see the alien within Leonardo crying. "Hey you okay or something? Did Bishop hurt you?"

The alien looked up at Michelangelo. "Hurt?" He asked.

Michelangelo nodded. "Yeah you know, hurt, an owie, a boo boo. Are you in pain?" _Man now that thing has got me doing it!_

"Hurt," the alien repeated. "Agony, suffering, pain, distress, misery, woe. The tears began to flow harder now as the creature sobbed into its hands. "Shasta, cause, produce, induce, make provoke hurt, agony, suffering pain, distress, misery woe."

"What to Bishop?" Michelangelo asked getting used to how this being spoke. "He can swim. I doubt you gave him more than a few bruises."

The being shook Leonardo's head firmly. "Others, people, humans; Master Splinter, rat, father, sensei, love, protector. Shasta cause Master Splinter, rat father sensei, pain suffering, distress, hurt."

"Oh yeah that," Michelangelo said. "You didn't mean it though, I'm sure he's not badly hurt. What did you do to him anyway?"

Leonardo furrowed his brow in thought. "Communicate, talk, converse, thoughts, hurt, pain, distressed, Master Splinter, rat father sensei."

"You mean trying to talk to him hurt him?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo nodded slowly. "Mind, thoughts, communication, caused, produced, make hurts, suffering, pain."

Michelangelo was having a hard time following the creature's train of thought, but he had an idea what it meant. "You tried some kind of telepathy or something didn't you? Your mind and ours probably don't mesh. If you think the way you talk, it's probably way more complex than the way we think."

The creature nodded in agreement. It lifted its head as if listening and said, "Other red darkness , angry, hothead, loyal, fierce, strong, warrior, brother, approaches, comes, near."

"Sounds like Raph to me," Michelangelo said. "He's okay, you know."

Leonardo nodded but frowned as well. "Raphael, strong, warrior, brother brings, conveys, escorts, other, stranger, dangerous."

"Other?" Michelangelo wondered who the creature meant when he remembered. "You mean that lady agent person who's gonna tell on Bishop for us?" When Leonardo gave him a quizzical look, Michelangelo laughed. "If it's her then we don't have to worry, but I'll run interference for now." Michelangelo crouched down next to Leonardo. "Stay right here, don't move. I'm not going to let them come close if I don't feel it's safe for you."

Leonardo nodded, so Michelangelo hopped up on top of the outlet pipe, and then into a nearby tree. He scanned the area and listened to the woods of the Ramble, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Bishop really botched things up for us when he went after Oroku Saki," Michelangelo heard Raphael say. "We was gonna take out the Shredder and his space ship, but Bishop made him launch early and gave us a lot of problems that we didn't really need to deal with."

"Bishop caused a lot of problems for my superiors too," A female voice answered. Michelangelo recognized it as the voice of the female agent who followed him into the sewers.

_Sounds like Raphie is making good on my threat to tell her all about the problems Bishop causes us_, Michelangelo thought with glee. He wondered if she was going to be their ally in helping their alien friend, or would she insist they hand the creature over to her.

He oriented on the sounds of their voices. They were off to his left. Turning he saw a flash of a red bandana through the trees. He ran across the larger tree branches to get closer to the pair without them knowing it.

Raphael however knew how a ninja could move through trees, and easily heard Michelangelo above him. "Doc, there's someone following us!" Raphael said drawing his weapons.

Michelangelo jumped out of the tree behind them. If Raphael startled, he would have to turn to attack Michelangelo, by then, would be out of the way.

"Relax Raph, it's just me," Michelangelo said. grinning as Raphael and Doctor Chase spun around. Michelangelo ignored the glare his brother gave him and, eyed Doctor Chase warily. "Whose side is she on right now?"

"The city's," Doctor Chase said sternly. "I couldn't care less what happens to Bishop and his ghouls, Right now with this fiasco going on, he's in more trouble than ever I would wish on him."

Raphael chuckled a bit but then turned to Michelangelo, "Where's Leo?" He asked.

"I've got him tucked away in the sewer pipe below here," Michelangelo explained. "I just wanted to make sure that your partner here wasn't going to scare him, the way Bishop did." When both of them looked at Michelangelo quizzically, he said, "I kinda got Leo, or whoever to calm down a little. It's kinda been explaining things to me, but it's really nervy."

"I won't frighten the creature," Doctor Chase said gently. "I do want to examine it, and see if I can sense it's intentions."

"Well we could always just ask it." Michelangelo said with a grin.

"You mean it can talk?" Raphael asked in surprise.

Michelangelo nodded. "Yeah, but it kinda talks funny. I think it's been getting information from Leo, even though it told me that Leo is sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Raphael echoed.

"That' makes sense," Doctor Case said. "Just by trying to talk to your father it overloaded his mind. Possessing your brother would have seriously damaged his mind. I remember Bishop saying that the past hosts were unconscious for months. It's probably part of their normal mental self defense mechanisms to just shut their minds down."

"So what does that mean for Leo?" Raphael asked.

"Not sure," Doctor Chase admitted.

"I don't think it wants to hurt Leo," Michelangelo said. "It just wanted to get away from Bishop. It called him torturer and killer."

Raphael frowned. "Master Splinter said that the mind inside of Leo was a tortured child. Hey! If it's a kid, it might not be able to do all the things an adult of its kind does. Maybe it doesn't know how to get out of Leo."

"How do we find out?" Doctor Chase asked.

Raphael grinned. "We ask it. Where did you hide them Mikey?"

"Not far from here," Michelangelo assured him. "But let me go in first Raph. Our little friend is really nervy and paranoid right now."

Raphael nodded. Michelangelo led the way until they all stood over the exposed pipe. He motioned to the others to wait here, then he jumped down to the pipe entrance.

Leonardo was there, but he had moved to the back of the pipe and was looking warily at the Michelangelo.

"Easy partner," Michelangelo said in a soothing voice. "It's all right, it's just me."

The creature inside of Leonardo didn't appear to be convinced. "Michelangelo, friend brother, bring, convey, escorts, lead, Raphael, warrior, brother, other, stranger dangerous."

"I know," Michelangelo hastened to assure it, "But she ain't gonna hurt you. Neither is Raph. We just wanna help you." Michelangelo motioned for the others to come down. The moment that Leonardo saw Doctor Chase he backed away fearfully.

"No, no please it's okay," Doctor Chase said as gently as she could. She looked at Leonardo directly. "I don't want to hurt you, and if you're sorry you killed those men before I won't try to capture you again."

The creature eyed Doctor Chase warily. "Kill?" It asked.

Not sure if they should be having this conversation, Raphael explained. "Bishop said that once you killed a few of his people, but if you were trying to get away we'll probably understand."

Leonardo stopped staring at them. His expression drew inward as if seeking the memory. "Kill, murder, slay, finish, destroy." It lowered its head and sighed sadly.

Raphael looked at Michelangelo for comprehension. "Mikey?"

"It does that," Michelangelo explained unworried. "It doesn't think the way we do. It needs lots of words to describe the same thing."

"Our friend here doesn't think in words," Doctor Chase explained. "It thinks in whole concepts. Communicating with us is hard because it's not sure we understand something as simple as a word."

"Well you're the mind reader doc," Raphael reminded her, "but I can read its body. I think we hurt its feelings."

Instantly Leonardo shook his head in negation. "Shasta kill, murder, slay, finish, destroy, humans, others, warriors." It explained sadly. "Wrong, bad, immoral, evil, wicked, sinful. Shasta, sorry, remorseful, repentant, regretful, contrite."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Michelangelo insisted softly. "We know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. You just wanted Bishop to leave you alone right?" When he got Leonardo to look back up at him, he said, "believe me, Raph and me understand. Bishop bugs us all the time too."

Even Doctor Chase was sympathetic. "This poor creature," she said. "Who knows what Bishop did to it."

"From the way Shasta describes Bishop I'd say plenty," Michelangelo said.

Raphael looked at Michelangelo puzzled. "Shasta?"

"Didn't you hear it, Raph?" Michelangelo said. "It's calling itself Shasta. It's got to be its name or something."

Doctor Chase nodded. "Shasta," she called softly, when Leonardo turned to look at her, she said, "My name is Rebecca, and we want to help you, but you have to tell us what you want."

"Want," Leonardo repeated. "Desire, crave, need, require, long." It suddenly sighed again and raised its head upward. "Desire, crave, need want, family, home, dwelling, siblings, clan, house, parents, lodgings, kindred."

"Wait," Raphael said puzzled. "It's talking as if home and family mean the same thing."

"Maybe to Shasta it does," Michelangelo said. "Where is your family?" He asked.

Shasta pointed up to the ceiling.

"The ceiling? Raphael asked puzzled, then with a flash of insight he said, "No the sky!" He pulled out his shell cell and began to ring Donatello.

"Raph?" Michelangelo asked puzzled.

"Something Donnie tried to tell me earlier," Raphael explained quickly.

"Don here," Donatello said as he picked up the shell Cell.

"Don, it's me," he said shortly. "What was you gonna tell me about our little friend here and that meteor shower you and Mikey were looking at?"

"Only that Bishop captured the creature twenty years ago during the same meteor shower, and that it becomes most active during the days of the meteor. shower. It has to be connected to the meteor shower somehow."

"I think I know how," Raphael explained. "That thing on its own looks like a shooting star at a distance anyway. What if it lives inside of the meteor shower?"

"And when the Earth passes through the meteor field," Doctor Chase began to speculate. "They move around the earth. You're right they do look like shooting stars, so most people wouldn't even notice them."

"If it lives inside of the meteor field," Michelangelo wondered, "how can we get in contact with the parents?"

"I think that's what Sensei is trying to do." Donatello said. "He's been meditating since we got home."

Suddenly in the background Raphael heard Splinter's voice. "Donatello my son, you must tell Raphael to bring our young friend to a high and open place within the park. They shall be found there, by the others."

"What others," Michelangelo asked.

Raphael thought he understood. "The parents! Of course! Don, Where's the highest part of Central Park?"

Without hesitation Donatello answered. "Belividear Castle. That's also near The Great Lawn. You'll be able to see the sky clearly from there."

"Tell our starry friends we'll be there Don," Raphael said, "We'll meet you there." He hung up the Shell Cell then told the others. "Don said we have to go to Belvedere Castle." He looked down at Leonardo. "Come on pal, it's time we found your folks."

Leonardo frowned as if not sure he could trust Raphael.

Every so gently Michelangelo knelt down, and nodded to Leonardo. "It's all right Shasta," he explained. "We're gonna try to find a place where others like you can find us."

Leonardo nodded and rose to his feet, and followed Michelangelo out of their hiding place. The four of them crept through the forest until they came upon the bottom of Belvedere Castle. Out on the rock outcropping nearby they found an unobstructed view of the Great Lawn and the stars above it. The Meteor shower was still showing flecks in the sky as the particles of space dust struck the atmosphere.

"Home!" Leonardo said pointing up at the sky. "Family, home, dwelling, siblings, clan, house, parents, lodgings, kindred!"

Raphael sighed satisfied. They were right about where their little friend came from.

Michelangelo "Good, can you get out of Leo now and go where you belong?"

Leonardo looked at Raphael oddly. He closed his eyes in concentration as if trying to comply with Raphael's request. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Failed, unsuccessful, disappointed, ineffective, unable."

Michelangelo looked slightly disappointed. "I'm guessing that's a no can do."

Raphael wasn't really surprised. The more he watched the creature within Leonardo the more he understood that this was a young child if not an infant of whatever species he was dealing with. "The only way you ever got out of a person is when Bishop forced you out, right?" He asked.

Leonardo nodded. "Yes, affirmative, right, correct," he said. Again he sighed.

"Not your fault kid," Raphael said evenly. Inwardly he seethed and thought of what he would do to Bishop if he ever got his hands on him for screwing this poor alien child up. Thinking of Bishop gave Raphael and idea. "Hey Doc, you're a telepath. The meteor shower is still going on. Do you think you can find the parents?"

Doctor Chase looked up at the shooting stars uncertainly. "Possible," she said. "I've never tried anything like this before. I'll have to concentrate."

"Well lets get to cover first," Raphael said thinking ahead. "I know we're here so that the aliens can see us, but if they can that means Bishop can too."

There were nods all around. Together they took shelter on the rocky outcropping overlooking the Delecort Theater. Michelangelo stood lookout while Doctor Chase sat on the steps and tried to send out her thoughts calling for the alien's parents.

Raphael kept his eye on the alien in Leonardo who was staring up at the sky wistfully. Raphael wondered what Bishop did to it that it acted so viciously towards him. Now not feeling threatened, it was obvious how innocent, lost and helpless the creature was.

_Okay it can throw armored cars around with its mind. It's not exactly helpless, but it shouldn't have to._

Suddenly the alien turned around and looked at Raphael. "Shasta sorry, remorseful, repentant, regretful, contrite."

"Huh?" Raphael looked at him puzzled. "What for?"

Leonardo sighed. "Shasta cause, make, create, trouble, misfortune, adversity, discomfort, to turtles, brothers, family, warriors."

Raphael shrugged and smiled. "Don't sweat it, kid," he said gently. "Bishop hated us way before you ran into Leo. We can handle him."

Leonardo nodded and turned his attention back to the stars. Suddenly it frowned. "Returning, arriving, coming, searching."

Michelangelo frowned and knelt down next to Leonardo. "What do you mean Shasta? Who's returning? Leo?"

Shasta shook Leonardo's head no, and said with a frown. "Bishop, killer, torturer, murderer, butcher, slaughterer, slayer."

Raphael sighed and rested his hands on his sai. "Why am I not surprised. Are they tracking us or something?" Leonardo gave Raphael a puzzled look. "Never mind," Raphael said when he realized that the question was too complicated for Shasta to answer. He looked over his shoulder where Doctor Chase sat trying to contact the adults of Shasta's kind. It struck Raphael funny that she looked very much like Master Splinter when he meditated. "Yo, doc, We gotta book, your buddy Bishop is hunting for us."

Leonardo rose to his feet and shook his head directly at Raphael. "No," he said. "Remain, stay, hold, abide, linger, tarry, wait"

"Kid," Raphael said getting nervous. "I know you wanna find your folks, but if Bishop is coming, we have to get you to safety now!"

"No!" Shasta insisted. "Bishop, killer, torturer, murderer, butcher, slaughterer, slayer possesses, holds, has, brother, tinkerer, crafter, thinker, builder, clever,"

"Brother crafter, builder?" Michelangelo asked. Instantly both he and Raphael had the same horrified thought. "DON!"

The sound of a helicopter combined with Bishop's low mocking chuckle from a bullhorn sent shivers down Raphael's spine. Looking up he saw Bishop in the helicopter. At his feet, in a heap lay an unconscious Donatello.

"Don!" Raphael cried out. His whole body was tense and angry. He wanted to jump up there right now and beat Bishop to a pulp.

Bishop called out through his bull horn. "Raphael, give me what I want, and you can have Donatello."

Raphael pulled out his sai and glared at Bishop angrily. "You bastard," Raphael said. "I'm not trading one brother for another, and considering what our little friend has told us about what you've done, I'm not inclined to give you him anyway!"

From behind Bishop Baxter Stockman cocked his laser rifle and pointed it at Donatello's head. Bishop grinned and said through the bullhorn, "Then you can say goodbye to your prize inventor."

"No!" Leonardo said harshly his eyes flashing an angry yellow. "Bishop killer, slayer, not hurt torture, destroy, Donatello crafter builder!"

Both Bishop and Baxter Stockman looked down at Leonardo in surprise. Raphael couldn't help but grin and boast. "Oh yeah we managed to get our little friend to start talking. Wanna know what he thinks of you?"

Bishop frowned and signaled to Stockman to place the barrel of the gun at Donatello's head. "It's your choice Raphael. Give me the alien or watch your brother get blown into a million pieces."

Raphael could fell his heart freezing up with fear. _Oh shell what can I do? What would Leo do if he was here? I either lose Don or lose Leo._

"No!" Leonardo called again. "No choose, decide, judge, resolve. Bishop killer, slayer, not hurt, torture, destroy, Donatello crafter builder. Shasta surrender, yield, submit, give up."

"No Shasta!" Michelangelo called out. "You can't surrender to Bishop. He'll lock you away and torture you again!"

Leonardo's face went from sad to confused. Knowing he was dooming Donatello Raphael argued as well. "And you're still inside of Leo. Don wouldn't thank you for trading his safety to turn in Leo."

Bishop glared at Raphael. "If I were you, Raphael, I wouldn't try to talk your little friend out of surrendering. If he tries any of his fancy telekinetic tricks I'll give the order to fire."

Michelangelo looked from Donatello, to Leonardo, to Raphael. "Raph what do we do?"

_Stop asking me that I don't know!_ Raphael thought desperately. _What can I do, either way I'm going to loose Leo or Don? Man what I wouldn't give for a miracle right now!_

**_Release, free, liberate, reptile, turtle, ally, warrior, Agent Bishop, foe, opponent, adversary, enemy!_** A new voice said. Raphael turned to see Doctor Chase floating two feet above the floor. Around her body orbited dozens of balls of light of all different colors. They flew through her hair like a halo, and around ever inch of her body. Her eyes were glowing a brilliant violet that seemed to lighter her from within.

Privately Raphael swore never to ask for a miracle again. Bishop up in the helicopter recognized his college. "Doctor Chase?"

The aliens within Doctor Chase acknowledged Bishop. **_Colleague Doctor Rebecca Chase permitted our presence, possession, assistance. Colleague Doctor Rebecca Chase thinks, understands, knows, Agent Bishop, foe opponent adversary is wicked, wrong, sinful. Agent Bishop foe opponent adversary, must repent, relent. _**

Bishop looked at Rebecca and sighed. "Doctor Stockman take note. Doctor Rebecca Chase has been compromised by an alien presence. Terminate with extreme prejudice!"

"Uh oh!" Michelangelo said.

Raphael wasn't sure what to do either, but the aliens seemed to understand what was going on. Doctor Chase raised her hand and a beam of energy shot out and struck Baxter Stockman paralyzing him and shoving him away from Donatello.

Leonardo raised his hand. Donatello flew from the helicopter and landed safely at Leonardo's feet. Michelangelo ran over to Donatello's side. Raphael grinned at their change of fortune and faced Bishop in the chopper.

"Game's over Bishop," Raphael said with a grin. "We win."

Bishop glared angrily at Raphael and pulled out an assault rifle. "I'll say when the game is over!" He shouted. He tried to fire the rifle but the aliens within Doctor Chase were ready for that. She raised her hand over her head and the gun in Bishop's hand exploded. Then she pushed out and flung the helicopter up away from the castle. Raphael watched amazed as the helicopter struggled for control, and began to land on the Great Lawn.

Still floating Doctor Chase followed Raphael's gaze down to the lawn. **_"Must, have to, should, necessary, to travel, depart, move."_**

"You'll get no argument, from me," Raphael said watching Bishop below. "But what about Don?"

Doctor Chase smiled. **_Come, gather, draw close, group, collect._** She said gently walking over to where Donatello lay. Leonardo/Shasta, and Michelangelo sat next to Donatello protectively. With a shrug Raphael followed the alien possessed woman. She closed her eyes raised her hands to above her head, and suddenly Raphael felt himself rise into the air.

"Huh?" He still felt something solid under his feet, but there didn't appear to be anything there. Slowly the group lifted up above the top parapets of Belvedere Castle, and floated away towards the skyscrapers. Raphael glanced over to his three brothers. Donatello was still out cold, who knew what Bishop had done to capture him. Michelangelo had Donatello in his lap, but he couldn't disguise the amazed and excited expression as they saw the city from a bird's eye view. Leonardo was smiling broadly, something Raphael hadn't seen in a very long time, but with a heavy sigh he knew that it wasn't Leonardo smiling. It was Shasta who was beginning to realize that his long isolation from his people was over, and he was once again in the sky with his own kind.

_Man, it's shell being a mutant turtle._

"There!" Michelangelo's voice broke Raphael out of his melancholy. "Land us there on that Roof." Michelangelo pointed to the roof of April's apartment

The alien possessed doctor nodded and complied. April stood on the Roof with Casey, both armed to the teeth. The five of them landed and instantly Raphael put himself between April, Casey and the others. "Case, April it's okay."

"Raph, who is she?" April asked.

Raphael sighed and said, "That is a long story."

Once they were all on the ground Leonardo looked up at Doctor Chase. He didn't say a word. He simply flung himself into her arms, closed his eyes in bliss, and sighed contentedly. Doctor Chase smiled back and hugged Leonardo tightly.

Very confused April called out. "Leo?"

Raphael couldn't help but smile at seeing how happy Shasta was. Michelangelo was grinning too. "Not yet, April," Raphael said evenly. He then addressed the aliens still within Doctor Chase. "You can get Shasta out of our brother now, right?"

Rebecca nodded but held her hand up as if asking Raphael to wait a little longer. She knelt down next to Donatello and gently touched his forehead with her fingertips. Instantly Donatello began to stir.

"Huh? What?" Donatello blinked and sat up. He looked around them, bewildered. "Raph? Mikey? What happened? I was just getting into the park when . . . ow," Donatello rubbed the back of his head where a small bump had formed.

"Guess Bishop got you from behind bro," Michelangelo said helping Donatello to his feet.

Raphael looked back at Doctor Chase and nodded. They wanted to help Don first for some reason. Doctor Chase nodded back then took Leonardo and guided him to the beach lounger that still sat on the roof next to the telescope. She sat Leonardo down on the lounge, and touched his forehead gently. Leonardo closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest. Rebecca drew out a shining yellow ball of light out of Leonardo's head who joined the others moving in and out of Doctor Chase. Instantly her face reflected the joy of the reunited alien. Leonardo's eyes shot open, then rolled up inside his head as he collapsed onto the lounge chair.

"Leo!" Donatello called out. He raced to Leonardo's side, but Raphael could tell that Leonardo was just unconscious. He looked over at Doctor Chase, who smiled and opened her hands, offering them to Raphael.

Cautious, but curious Raphael offered his own hands. Pleased Doctor Chase took them into her own. Instantly hundreds of images penetrated Raphael's awareness. Leonardo was fine, he just needed to rest and recover from merging with Shasta. They were sorry that Shasta caused such trouble. They were glad that he and the others managed to save Shasta from Bishop. They were a peaceful people who traveled through space hidden among asteroid belts that were the meteor showers they knew. Doctor Chase would also need a great deal of sleep to recover from her merging but they have not harmed her. They were extremely grateful for the help that they, Splinter, and Rebecca gave to save Shasta. Their sending had been softened and gentled so that he would not be harmed as Shasta harmed Splinter by communicating. If they wished the next year the showers came by the star people would visit with them again. They wished to say goodbye to him and his brothers.

Rebecca released Raphael's hands ending the communication. Dizzy, Raphael shook his head. Casey moved forward to support him. By the time he managed to open his eyes he saw Rebecca moving towards Michelangelo. Donatello grabbed his bo and was about to block her advance when Raphael found his voice.

"Don, no, it's okay. They just want to talk to Mikey," Raphael managed to say. "They wanna say goodbye."

Donatello looked at Raphael dubiously. "Are you sure you're okay Raph?"

Raphael brought his hand to his head. He could feel the beginning of a monster headache coming on, but he fought it off. "Yeah, it's just that they were saying so much at once. They tried to make it easier for me, but now I know why Master Splinter passed out when Shasta tried to talk to him. She didn't know how to tone it down."

"She?" Donatello asked quizzically. Raphael smiled to himself. Up until now he had assumed Shasta was male. During his communion with them he was made aware of Shasta's true gender.

By now Michelangelo had joined hands with Rebecca and was smiling broadly as he communicated with the aliens. After a few seconds five of the balls of light separated from the pack and circled around Michelangelo's hands. Michelangelo stared at the balls delighted and giggled as they swarmed around him. Then they slowly floated up away from Michelangelo who instantly blinked, shook his head and wobbled unsteadily.

Raphael shook off his own dizziness and moved to support Mikey. "Easy there Mikey." He said. "I know your head feels like its gonna explode."

Michelangelo nodded slowly trying to avoid more pain. "Man I wanna stay in bed for a week."

"Easy Mikey," Raphael said laughing. He could relate to how Michelangelo felt. "We'll be going home soon." He looked up at Doctor Chase. There were fewer balls of light circling her now but there were about a dozen left. She looked directly at Raphael and nodded once severely. Somehow Raphael knew that the remaining aliens were taking their leave. He nodded back. She then closed her eyes and the lights swarming around her lifted up over her head and vanished into the sky like a shooting star.

Raphael was at her side instantly the moment Doctor Chase collapsed. He eased her down to the floor and looked up at April. "Let Casey drive us home April and once we're gone call the cops, and tell them she just collapsed on your doorstep."

April and Casey looked at the strange woman puzzled. "Who is she Raph? A friend?"

Raphael sighed and supported Michelangelo as Casey and Donatello lifted Leonardo to carry him downstairs. "I wish I knew April, I wish I knew."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived at the Lair just before dawn. Raphael was still trying to fight off the headache he received from communicating with the aliens. He was only vaguely was aware of crossing the threshold of the lair when he heard Splinter's voice.

"My sons! Leonardo!"

"He's okay sensei," Raphael said leaning against the wall. "He's just going to be out cold for a couple of days. You told us that Shasta was a little kid. She didn't know half of what she should about being inside of someone. Leo's gonna need a couple of days to sort stuff out in his head."

Splinter gestured to Casey and Donatello to carry Leonardo to his room. "Are you all right Raphael?"

Raphael felt lousy and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears but he took in a deep breath and forced his discomfort away. "I'll live. I just need a shower and a nap, not necessarily in that order."

"Then you must go and rest, Michelangelo, and Donatello as well." Splinter said. He tried to support Raphael, but he gently shooed his sensei away.

"I'm okay, sensei," he said gently. "Help Mikey. I can get to my room by myself."

Splinter glared at him, but he didn't argue. Raphael forced himself up the stairs, to his room, and fell into his hammock. He closed his eyes and finally relaxed.

_Man, I never want Leo's job. I don't know how he gets through a day like this without falling over._ Raphael yawned rolled over and fell willingly into oblivion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raphael put the book down he was reading and rubbed his eyes. He didn't really feel like reading. He wanted to be out somewhere in the city. It had been four days since he and his brothers brought Leonardo home free from his alien possession, and none of them have been above ground since.

_Man I need to feel the wind and see the stars, before I go crazy. When is Leo gonna wake up? Shasta's people said it wouldn't take more than a couple of days. _

A slight groan caught Raphael's attention. He looked over to Leonardo in the bed where he tossed his head restlessly, muttering in his sleep. When Leonardo raised his hand to strike out at his dreams, Raphael gently caught it, and rested it back down on Leonardo's chest. "Easy, Leo," Raphael whispered. "You're just dreaming."

"No," Leonardo murmured struggling weakly against Raphael's strong but gentle grip. "Bishop . . . Bishop . . . " Leonardo's voice trailed off as he fell back into a deeper sleep.

Raphael chuckled a bit. "It's okay, Leo," Raphael said softly. "Just relax and rest."

Donatello poked his head into the room. "Did I hear Leo?" He asked.

"Shhh," Raphael hushed his brother. In a whisper he said, "Yeah he was talking in his sleep just now. I think he's gonna wake up soon."

Donatello smiled. "You sound optimistic. According to his own records Bishop's people were out for two months when they were possessed."

"Yeah but that was Bishop forcing Shasta out of people she didn't like," Raphael reasoned. "When Shasta left Leo she left willingly with the help of the adults of her kind. I think Leo's only gonna be out a couple of days."

As if on cue Leonardo opened his eyes, and looked up at his two brothers bewildered. "Raph? Don?"

"Leo?" Donatello cried out. Instantly both Donatello and Raphael were on the bed next to Leonardo.

Still looking a bit dazed, Leonardo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. "What . . . what happened?" A second later his memory kicked in. "Bishop!" He cried out trying to rise to a seated position. Raphael and Donatello both restrained him gently.

"Leo, don't get up too fast. You've been down for four days." Donatello said sharply. Leonardo relaxed and allowed Raphael and Donatello to help him sit up. Raphael grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind Leonardo's shell so he could lay back if he wanted to.

"Four days?" Leonardo echoed confused. "The last thing I remember we saw Bishop chasing some strange ball of light."

"It was an alien life form that escaped from Bishop's lab," Donatello explained. "Her kind is made of energy, and she took you over."

Leonardo looked at his two brothers bewildered. "It took me over?"

"You're not going to remember, Leo," Donatello explained gently. "Your brain wasn't able to process what Shasta was doing. As far as I was able to understand, Shasta's people think way different than we do. Our thought processes didn't exactly mesh, so in order for your mind to protect itself, it shut down."

Leonardo frowned in concentration. That crease in the space between his eyes appeared again. Raphael frowned to himself. Leonardo only got that crease when he went into his moody brooding mode. "So I'm not going to remember anything?" Leonardo said. Now Raphael sighed. Leonardo's harsh business like tone, and expression were back. It was as if the whole incident hadn't happened.

Raphael glanced at Donatello who didn't look happy either. Did he figure out that Leo was back in his dark angry attitude? _Man is this what Leo used to do all the time? Did he always figure out how everyone was feeling and do something about it?_

"Most likely not," Donatello explained. "Communicating with the adults took everything out of our friend, and she doesn't remember anything when the adults took her over. They warned her that it was going to happen, and they told her that it was for her own protection. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Fine," Leonardo said sharply. He tired to get out of bed, but Raphael and Donatello pushed him back down.

"Leo! You've been out cold for four days!" Raphael insisted. "You can't just jump out of bed like there's nothing wrong with you!"

"I'm fine!" Leonardo shot back. He tried to get up but, a wave of dizziness overcame him, and he sat back down on the bed.

Donatello sighed annoyed. "Leo, I'll let you sit up in bed, but you have to take it easy for a day or two. Your body isn't ready to go back to normal activities yet."

Leonardo grumped and complained but Donatello won that argument. Less than two days later he was back in the dojo obsessively training. Donatello shook his head and declared Leonardo impossible, and Michelangelo was unhappy. He didn't let anyone know of course. Raphael found out that Michelangelo was very good at hiding how he really felt about things, but Raphael noticed that when no one was around Michelangelo was not a happy ninja turtle. Raphael gave him a week then decided to talk to him.

He found Michelangelo sitting in a storm drain that opened out into the East River. Michelangelo was sitting lazily in the hole pitching pebbles into the river below.

"Not like you to go off and your own and mope Mikey," Raphael said evenly

Michelangelo turned around surprised to see his brother there. "Raph? Usually Leo is the one to check up on us and worry about how we feel."

Raphael sighed heavily. "Mikey you and I both know that Leo hasn't been himself lately. He's gonna crack before he gets back to normal."

"I know," Michelangelo said sullenly. Then out of the blue Michelangelo asked. "Raph, do you think making wishes is dumb?"

_What brought this on?_ Raphael wondered. "I dunno," he said gently. He knew Michelangelo's tendency for fantasy and make believe, but he wasn't sure what that had to do with making wishes.

"You know that night that Shasta took over Leo I made a wish on a shooting star."

Raphael forgot that Michelangelo made a wish up on April's roof that night. It seemed to be important to Michelangelo, so Raphael answered. "I remember."

"I kinda wished that something would happen so Leo would get better." Michelangelo said. He stared out at the moonlight reflecting off of the river. "And then she came along."

"And you thought that maybe she was gonna be the answer to that wish?" Raphael asked. When Michelangelo nodded Raphael, smiled. "Mikey do me a favor,"

Michelangelo turned and looked at Raphael confused at the sudden change of topic. "What?"

Raphael drew nearer and looked out at the evening sky. "Don't ever stop wishing on stars, or wishbones, or candles." When Michelangelo looked at Raphael puzzled he explained. "Somebody has to keep that kind of faith. So you didn't get your wish on the same night, big deal! Sometimes wishes need a little time. Sometimes they need a little help. As far as Leo's concerned the whole thing with Shasta didn't happen. He doesn't remember it, but I think that our old Leo was in there somewhere helping her, even if he doesn't remember it."

"You do?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael nodded. "Once Shasta stopped running from us, she started helping us. And when Bishop had Don she was willing to sacrifice herself to save him. Even though Leo was out cold when she had control of him, I think she could still read his thoughts or something and was starting to act more like he usually does. She wanted to protect us. I have a feeling that she got more out of merging with Leo than he did."

Michelangelo smiled at the thought that their little shooting star person benefitted from Leonardo. "I'll bet her parents were glad about that Raph. Still I just wish . . . " Michelangelo trailed of his voice dropping back to his sad melancholy mood.

"I told you Mikey," Raphael said firmly. "Don't ever stop wishing. One day that wish of yours is gonna come true. "

Together the two brothers sat in the storm drain and watched the night sky above, and occasionally they'd both make a wish on the streaks of light that race across the blackness of the sky above.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks after Aliens Among Us:

In the stark barren office inside of the Pentagon, General Weisman looked over the information in the black leather folder carefully. "And you believe your informant?" He asked.

Doctor Rebecca Chase folded her arms and looked at her superior sternly "It certainly sounds more plausible than Bishop's story."

The General looked at the folder and looked at his telepath again. "And you trust this informant?"

"More than Bishop," Rebecca said. "With all do respect General according to my informant they were just trying to protect The President. They certainly didn't wish to be seen or mistaken for aliens."

"And you are sure they are not aliens," General Wiesman asked.

Rebecca shook her head confidently. "Their original species is indigenous to this planet, they were hatched here, mutated here, and have been here all their lives. They aren't aliens, just mutants, and all they want is to be left alone."

The general began to chuckle gently. "And yet their willing to risk themselves where Bishop is concerned."

"Can you blame them?" Rebecca asked. "Bishop attacked them when they tried to protect that Fugitoid. Bishop kidnaped their father. He's dabbling in genetic engineering and is breeding monsters."

"Rebecca, as much as I'd like to, we can't prove that!" General Wiesman said sharply.

"I know," she shot back. "But this is why my informant and his brothers consider Bishop a threat, and now he can pursue them without reproach. They feel that by helping me they can bring Bishop to justice all the sooner."

"So you believe what they said at the end of the report?" General Wiesman asked as he handed the leather folder back to Rebecca.

"Oh absolutely General," Rebecca said. "The two I had a lot of contact with understand how I helped them, and like I said the sooner Bishop is exposed and out of power, the safer they'll feel."

The General smiled and lit up his cigar. "Then by all means Doctor Chase, continue communication with your informants. Any information they can give us on Bishop's activities the better I'll sleep at night."

Rebecca rose to her feet with a smile on her face. "So will I General. So will I."

She left her boss' office and couldn't help but look down again at the email that came with the detailed account of Bishop's encounters with the ninja turtles.

_You helped us save Leo. Bishop needs to be brought down. If you need us just let us know. R, D, & M_


End file.
